The use of automated diagnostic data gathering equipment and corresponding techniques is known in the art. In some cases this includes gathering data regarding various operating states of corresponding monitored equipment such as programmable logic controllers (PLC's). A programmable logic controller comprises a digital computer used for the automation of industrial processes such as controlling machinery on factory assembly lines. Unlike general-purpose computers, PLC's have a relatively larger number of multiple inputs and output arrangements. PLC inputs serve, for example, to read limit switches, analog process variables (such as temperature and pressure), and the positions of complex positioning systems. Via outputs, PLCs operate electric motors, pneumatic or hydraulic cylinders, magnetic relays or solenoids, or analog outputs, to note but a few examples in this regard.
A data interface must typically be employed to gather such diagnostic data from such equipment. By one approach, this can comprise invasive electrical wiring to facilitate the capture of such content. In many cases, however, the equipment at issue will only be monitored in a temporary manner. This, in turn, makes invasive electrical wiring relatively cumbersome, time-consuming, and costly. This approach also often requires that the equipment to be monitored be taken off-line in order to permit a window of opportunity during which the wiring can be installed (and also later when de-installation is required). This also often necessarily requires that the industrial process being facilitated by that equipment must also be taken off-line. Such a requirement can be highly disruptive and can mitigate strongly against deploying such an approach in the first instance.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. In other cases, relative sizing and scaling of various components and/or their various dimensions may be varied from figure to figure in order to underscore the availability of various embodiments in these regards. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.